Basic Lesson 1
by Chibieska
Summary: Denki loved girls, but he was too bad to express his feelings for them. Maybe, and just maybe, Jirou could help him in that.


Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kouhei

Title: Basic Lesson #1

Notes: (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.

(2) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"That's very stupid" Jirou rolled her eyes.

"Please" Denki clasped his hands together, begging.

"No way!" She thought that refusal would be enough, but the abandoned puppy face that the blonde boy did was difficult to ignore. "Why this now? You've always flirted with girls before."

Kaminari's request did not make much sense, help him win a girl. Not necessarily help, all that he needed was for her to give some tips on how to declare properly and for this, the not-so-clever-mind boy figured it would be good if they rehearse that, and who better than Kyouka for to be his pair.

"I know, but the other times, I'd flirt with the girls and of course I'd be happy if any of them matched with me, but it was not like I expected it would actually happen. Now, I want it to work." That explained why he wanted some tips.

"Do you think I'd help an idiot like you win Mina?" He blushed and opened his mouth to deny it, but only nodded, he was not very discreet, after all, and Jirou was smart enough to notice his intensions.

"Believe me, I'm serious about her."

"Why did you ask me about it?"

"You're a girl, you know what girls like, and you have a boyfriend, then you know how these things work" Jirou felt her face hot but was good enough to hide her emotions. She was not sure if her relationship with Kouda could be called dating, she would not call like this. She knew that Kouji had feelings for her, but he was very shy and approach between them occurred slowly, which she found very comfortable. "Besides," Denki went on, pulling her out of her reverie, "you're my friend."

Those words sounded so sincere that Jirou did not know how to refuse.

"I'll help just this once" the girl said. "Well, start."

"So suddenly, and here?" They were in the hallway between class exchanges.

"It was you who wanted to have this conversation here and let's get on with it before I change my mind." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Okay." He took a deep breath and opened a smile, the one that made his face look very dumb.

"Hey sexy, what do you think if we..."

"Seriously, do you flirt with the girls like that?" Jirou interrupted.

"Sometimes" he shrugged.

"You look like a pimp" she grimaced. "Try to be more nice."

"My beloved flower..."

"Corny," she interrupted again.

"How about 'Hi, honey, what..."

"Honey? Even my grandfather doesn't use that expression anymore." If Denki was flirting like that, this explained why he had never winning someone.

"Princess is a good term?"

"No."

"How about my sweetie?"

"Why do not you try to be more like yourself?"

"Okay... Hey, what do you think about being my girlfriend?"

"Terrible." She wrapped her finger in one ear. Kaminari was a hopeless case.

"But you told me to be myself."

"Try not to be so you... Listen, if you want this to work, you need to be confident and kind, direct, but not inconvenient."

"That's very difficult." He gave a discouraged sigh.

"You already know each other, try to exploit that fact," Jirou suggested, not knowing what to advise.

Denki scratched his chin thoughtfully. Slowly his expression gave way to a more serious and mature.

"I know that we have known for some time, and I never let it show before, but I honestly like you and want you to know that."

His voice came out loud and clear, without the silly laughter that always permeated it, the look was intense and extremely sincere, and he was so deep that a little static had formed around them, frizzing the girl's hair.

For a second, Kyouka got lost in those words and without realizing she took a step towards the teenager, her lips muttered an inaudible "I like you."

They stared as if there was no one else there. Suddenly, the boy's expression returned to joyed and relaxed as ever.

"Is that good?" He asked hopefully.

Jirou realized the proximity between them and walked away. What was she thinking to instinctively respond to those words? It was not for her.

"Sounds good to me" she replied embarrassed.

"Good." He smiled and looked down the hallway, Mina and Momo chatting excitedly. "Let's put the plan into action!"

"Now?" Jirou blurted out.

"And why not? If you approve, I trust it will work" that same intense, mature look quickly crossed his features. But soon the childlike look returned, and he crossed the hall until he reached the girls group.

Kyouka stared at the scene, still trying to understand why she had responded to his friend's words. Denki liked Mina and not her; Jirou was in a comfortable relationship with Kouji, there was no reason to worry about strange feelings, one that did not really exist. They did not love each other and that was a fact.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

If you like, please comment!


End file.
